


Survival of the Fittest

by barbiekait



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys are hoping for a nice, peaceful vacation to Japan, but all that changes when the gang gets shipwrecked and is stranded in the Japanese wilderness. This is based off the new Tomb Raider game.  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Ally Carter does</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip

It was a hot spring afternoon here at the Gallagher Academy. Spring break had just started and I was spending it with my boyfriend Zach. Bex was in the P&E barn with Grant and Liz was with Jonas doing some sort of experiment. Macey was…well to be honest I had no idea what Macey was doing I was with Zach, remember? But knowing Macey she was doing something that involved either clothes, shoes, or make up.

We were sitting on a couch pretty much doing nothing. He had his arms wrapped around me and I laid my head down on his chest. Then I felt him kiss my head and I wished that we could stay like this forever. I closed my eyes and was about to take a nap but then I heard Professor Buckingham saying to me,

“Ms. Morgan, your mother wants to talk to you in her office.” Then she turned to Zach. “And you too, Mr. Goode. This concerns you too.” And then she left the room.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway that leads to my mother’s office. When we got there I knocked on the door and I heard mom say ”Come in, Kiddo.” Then Zach and I walked inside and sat ourselves on the couch.

“As you know Cammie, you’re Aunt Abby and Agent Townsend had been called to Japan.” I nodded trying to figure out where exactly my mom was going with this. “Also, Abby asked for you two, along with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas.”

My eyes widened. Why did Aunt Abby want me and my friends to join her and Townsend on a boat ride to Japan?

“She thought you guys would like to go with them instead of being cooped up in here all through spring break.” she said as if reading my mind (it’s freaky how she does that). “So what do you say?” she asked us. I looked over at Zach and smirked.

“Sounds good to us.” I told my mom with a smile on my face.

“Okay then. You guys tell your friends and start packing you leave tomorrow.”

Zach and I told the gang everything the happened in mom’s office. Everyone looked really excited; Liz was pretty much jumping up and down.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Japan!” Bex shrieked.

“Why are we still standing around here for? Let’s get packing.” said Macey.

Bex, Liz, and Macey walked to the dorm and Grant and Jonas turned to leave too. I gave Zach a quick hug and a kiss then looked up into his deep green eyes.

“Goodnight, Gallagher Girl.” he said still hugging me.

“Goodnight, Blackthorn boy. I love you.”I told him.

“I love you too.”

And then we went our separate ways and went to our rooms to pack.


	2. Shipwrecked

“This is boring.” said Bex from the top bunk. We were resting in our cabin on a ship bound to Japan. The captain said we should be there in two to three days; so far we’ve been at sea for four hours and Bex was already complaining about how long and boring the trip was. 

“Then go do something.” I said sounding only a little annoyed. 

“Fine.” she said climbing down off the top bunk. She grabbed the new video camera she got for Christmas then she left leaving me alone in the cabin. At least I thought I was alone.

I was sitting at the desk listening to music on my laptop so I didn’t notice Zach coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

“Hey, Gallagher Girl.” he whispered in my ear. 

“Hey.” I told him. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

”Let’s go get something to eat.” he said to me pulling me out of my seat then out the door. 

We made our way to a room full of tables and chairs. On far side the room was a small kitchen where a man was leaning over a big pot one the stove. Everyone else was already there too. Abby and Townsend were arguing about something, Liz and Jonas were looking at something on Liz’s laptop, Grant and Macey were watching the something on the small TV that was hanging on the wall, and Bex was filming it all on her camera.

Zach and I sat down at a table with our food watching Abby and Townsend fight about who knows what (it was actually kind of amusing). 

“Guys, check this out.” said Liz turning her laptop around. The room went deadly silent as we all gathered around the computer screen. “According to these sonar maps, we should expect massive storms.” said Jonas.

Five Hours Later

I was sitting on the bottom bunk listening to music back in the cabin that Bex and I were sharing, when I heard a loud booming sound. The next second the ship lurched and I was flung from the bunk hitting my head against the wall on the other side of the room. Ow! I got up and made my way in to the hallway and couldn’t believe what I saw. Water, lots of water came rushing down in my direction dragging me to the very end of the hall. The ship was sinking! I climbed the ladder as fast as I could but the water was rising faster; and to make matters worse the trap door above the ladder wouldn’t open. Great (note the sarcasm).

“HELP!” I called banging my fist against the trap door; the water was now up to my neck. It is probably safe to admit that I was beyond panicking.

I kept pounding the door and screaming for help before I was consumed by the water and gave up. The next thing I knew an arm grabbed me lifting me up from the water; I looked up and saw that it was Agent Townsend. 

Then I looked ahead and saw the ship was split in half! I could see Zach on the other side motioning for me to jump to him. I took a deep breath then started running. I ran faster and faster then jumped off the edge to the other half of the ship and grabbed Zach’s hand for dear life, but it was wet from the rain and I slipped out of his grasp. The last thing I saw before hitting the water was the worried look on Zach’s face.

I hit the water hard and tried my best to keep my head above the surface. Then I saw a beach and started to swim toward it. Once I got there I laid myself on the sand and started coughing and gagging sea water, then I heard familiar voices coming from the hill. I could hear Zach and Bex calling my name, and I could hear my Aunt Abby barking out orders at Agent Townsend and to some crew members.

“Zach! Bex! I’m right here!” I yelled over the storm. I got up to go meet up with them but stopped short. I heard something coming from some bushes and then I felt a fist make contact with my head and blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and I could feel myself being dragged into a cave. I was to week to fight or to call out for help; all I could do was close my eyes. 

Then my eyes snapped open but I was no longer on the cave floor. I was now hanging upside down from the cave ceiling. Rope bound my legs and arms and pretty much my entire body; I struggled to get loose be there was nothing I could do. Fear took hold of me. “ZACH! BEX! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!” I screamed but no one answered. I looked to my left and saw a large bundle hanging next to me, and I thought I would be able to push it into the fire that was burning behind it.

I began swinging back and forth until I was able to push the bundle and it caught fire. Then something unexpected happened. A skeleton fell from the bundle to the ground. Then the beam behind me caught fire and I started swinging toward it until I caught fire. The ropes the bound me started to burn then I was falling.

I hit the ground hard and I felt a sharp stick go through the side of my stomach. I’ve got to get it out! I’ve got to get it out! I thought to myself. Then I grabbed the stick and started pulling it out as gently as I could but was met with a pain like never before. Once I got the stick out of me, I felt so dizzy and I saw blood slowly making its way out of me. I stood up and started walking; I lost my balance and fell flat on my face but instantly got back up.

I kept walking trying to find some way out of the cave; it felt like I walked for miles. Then I came across a small tunnel; so small that I actually had to get down on my hands and knees and crawl. But a man came from out of nowhere and grabbed my leg. 

“LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!” I screamed and then I started kicking him rapidly until he finally let go and then a huge rock came and separated him from me. I then made it out of the small tunnel and saw a lot of water and then I saw light coming from the cave’s entrance in front of me and I started running.

Then another man came and grabbed my leg again (where are all these men coming from anyway?!) and again I kicked him rapidly until he let go then I started running again. I heard an explosion and the cave began to crumble around me but I kept on running. Rocks and boulders started falling all around me and nearly fell on me but I didn’t stop until I finally made it out. I fell to the ground feeling so grateful to be out of that cave and a away from those men. Then I got back up; I had to go find the others.


	3. Finding Everyone

I began walking down the hill. I felt a throbbing pain in my side where I was stabbed and placed a hand over my wound. I was so tired, hungry, and thirsty. I was covered in dirt and blood and I felt like I would pass out, but I didn’t stop walking. Then I saw the beach and some lifeboats from our ship, but no one was in sight. They must have gone into the forest; I thought and continued to walk. I came across a huge gap and a fallen tree in my way, and then I started to walk across it. It’s a good thing I’m not afraid of heights. The tree moved a little here and there but not once did I lose my balance.

I made across and walked into the forest, and then I saw something on the ground. It was Bex’s backpack. They came this way! I opened up the backpack and found her camera and a small two way radio; then went on walking until I found an abandon camp site where I started a fire in the fire pit. It started to rain and I used the water to wash all the dirt, blood and grime off then lay down by the fire and before I knew it I was already fast asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling so hungry that my stomach was making noises every minute so I started walking deeper into the forest trying to find something to eat. I walked and walked until I saw something sticking out of a bush and I moved some of the branches out of the way revealing a homemade bow and some arrows. Perfect. Then I heard rustling sounds coming from behind me, I quickly grabbed the bow and arrows and got ready to shoot.

A deer came out of the bushes. It looked at me then walked carelessly away. I aimed the bow ready to fire then released the arrow killing the deer instantly. I walked over to its dead body feel guilty but hungry at the same time. I took an arrow getting down on my knees leaning over the deer and started skinning the body; and let me tell you it was so gross that I thought I’d will be sick but at least I won’t starve to death. Note to self: find Zach and let him do all the skinning.

I made my way back to camp and started another fire to cook the meat. Where are the others? Are they safe? Are they still alive? All these questions and more raced through my head then I heard a voice.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?” it was Zach’s voice; and it was coming from the radio.

“Zach?” I said.

“Cammie, Is that you?”

“Yes, it is. You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice. I miss you so much.” I told him as a tear went down my cheek and before I knew it I was crying.

“I miss you too, Gallagher Girl. Where are you? What happened?”

“It-it was horrible.” I said still crying. “These men they took me to a cave. I barely managed to escape.”

“Men? Was it the Circle?”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“You’re safe now, and that’s all that matters. I can hear you loud and clear so you must be close by. Think you can try to make it my way?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you.”

I love you too, Cam. Bye”

Then the radio went silent. I got up and began to walking deeper and deeper in the forest. It was already night time but the moon shined so bright illuminating the dark. Then I saw a campfire a few feet away and walked toward it. I heard a thump and a familiar ‘Oopsy daisy’. Then I stepped closer. I peaked my head out from behind a rock a little and my eyes widened. It was Liz! I moved from my hiding place and I could see Liz sitting on a rock near the fire.

“Cammie!” Liz exclaimed.

“Liz!” I said back.

“Cammie, you’re okay!” she got up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

“It’s good to see you, Lizzie.” I said smiling.

“Oh my gosh! Cammie you’re hurt!” she said looking at my stomach.

“I’m okay, Liz. It looks worst then it feels.” I lied; it actually did hurt. A lot. I sat down by the fire with Liz. I told her everything that happened so far. After a while we fell asleep; I woke up only to find that Liz was gone.

“Liz?” I asked sleepily but there was no answer.

“Liz?” I asked again only a little louder.

“Liz!” I yelled still no answer.

I grabbed my bow and started running through the forest. There was still no sign of Liz. Then I heard voices; and then I saw Bex.

“Bex!” I called to her then she saw me.

”Guys c’mon, I found Cammie!” she yelled to the gang and breathed a sigh of relief. They were alive. They were safe.

I gave Bex, Macey, Abby, and Zach a hug then Zach and I kissed. “

Where were you?” Bex asked then I told them what happened from the very beginning trying not to leave anything out. Everyone was shocked.

“We have to find Liz.” Macey said.

“Where’s Agent Townsend?” I asked. “We don’t know.” said Zach.

“We’ll split up; Macey, Bex and Grant, you guys come with me to look for Townsend; the rest of you keep looking for Liz.” Then Aunt Abby, Bex, Macey, and Grant disappeared into the dark.

I for some reason I felt so dizzy. Zach noticed right away and caught me before I could fall.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just dizzy.” Then Zach lifted me up bridle style and carried me to the campfire.

“Are you hungry?” Jonas asked me.

“No, I’m fine.” I said. Zach looked me as if trying to see if I was lying.

“I’m fine, Zach; really.”

“Your hurt.” he told me. I was too tired to argue so I laid down on the ground a fell asleep.


	4. Saving the One You Love

I woke up to see that it was still night time. I saw Zach sitting by the fire with a hand gun right next to him, then he looked up and saw that I was awake.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked.

“Yeah. How long was I asleep?” I asked him.

“Two hours.” he said. Two hours? It felt more like two weeks. I looked at my stomach and saw that my wound was wrapped up in a bandage and it didn’t hurt as much as before.

“Do you feel any better?” asked Zach.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said with a smile and he smiled back. Yes you heard right. Zach Goode smiled, not smirked. Wow, you don’t see that every day.

“Where’s Jonas?” I asked.

“He went ahead to look for any sign of Liz. He said he’d tell us if he found anything.” Zach explained.

“Guys, Come up the hill! I think I found something!” Jonas called to us.

Zach helped me up and we started walking up the hill, then we both stopped dead in our tracks. There was rustling from the bushes that surrounded us. Two wolves then appeared from the bushes and started walking toward us growling. Zach loaded the gun and I drew my bow, then one of the wolves charged at Zach but he shot three bullets into the wolf killing it instantly. Then the second wolf walked around us and charged at me. I shot two arrows killing it.

“That was too close,” I say taking a deep breath.

“Let’s go before more show up.” Zach says then he grabs my hand and we walk up the hill.

When we got there, Jonas was looking at some sort of gate; on the gate was a bunch of abstract drawings that looked just like the ones I saw in the cave, and by the looks of it they were drawn recently.

“I’ve seen these drawings before.” I told them.

“You have?” asked Jonas.

“Yes. In the cave.”

There was a pause then Jonas said “Let’s try to open this gate.” He walked to a lever and motioned for Zach to go to the other one. Once the gate was opened, we walked inside and the gate closed behind us. There were torches and old Japanese lanterns that were lit very recently. Zach and Jonas each grabbed a torch then we started walking.

“This is amazing.” I said it so quietly that it was almost a whisper. “It looks like some lost civilization.”

“It sure seems that way.” said Zach.

“I haven’t seen anything like this before.” said Jonas.

“I hope Liz is alright.” I said.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Zach said then gave me a smile. I smiled back and put my hand in his. We continued walking - then we all heard noises coming from the bushes. Not more wolves. I thought to myself, but what we saw was definitely NOT a wolf. A man appeared from the shrubbery and walked toward us slowly. Then my eyes widened - he looked like the men from the cave!

“We know where your friends are,” The man said.

Zach drew his gun and aimed it at the man.

“Come with us. We’ll take you to your friends.” He tried again but none of us moved an inch.

“Zach, Jonas, don’t listen to him. He’s one of the men from the cave.” I whispered low enough that the man couldn’t hear me but loud enough so Zach and Jonas could hear me since they were closer.

The man kept coming closer and I drew my bow, then another man came out of nowhere and tackled me - pinning me to the ground and tying my hands behind my back. I could see that the same thing happened to Zach but I couldn’t see Jonas anymore. What did they do to him? Did he get away? Then the men dragged me and Zach to a small ancient village a few feet away but that’s not the worst part; the worst part was that the village was on fire! I saw crew members from our ship tied up like me and Zach. One of the crew members started running away but a man with a heavy Russian accent turned and shot him in the knee causing the crew member to fall to the ground. The Russian man turned toward me and hit in me with the butt of his gun and I too fell to the ground.

“Cammie!” I heard Zach yell and I saw the Russian look down at me.

“Don’t move.” he said to me then he left, leaving me and Zach alone.

I looked at Zach and he nodded and took this as our chance to escape. We crouched out of sight behind the old stone walls. We found a small broke down shed and we ducked inside.

The Russian walked right past our hiding place and for a moment I thought he didn’t see us, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. He turned around and looked right at us. He pointed his gun at us and told us to come out slowly. We had no choice but to do as we were told. He grabbed me and Zach kicked him in the shin. Then the man pushed Zach and continued to drag me away, but I used every ounce of energy I had and pushed him to the ground.

Zach managed to take off the ropes that bound his hands and I did the same. Without thinking, I reached for the man’s gun and started shooting him. The man landed on me – pinning me on my back trying to take the gun out of my hand - but he was having a little trouble ‘cause Zach was pulling him off me. The man pushed Zach off him but Zach managed to punch him in the face. The Russian man kept trying to take the gun out of my hands but I used all my strength and before I knew it - I pulled the trigger.

My eyes went wide and the man rolled off me. Zach helped me up not caring about the fact that I was covered in blood, then I pointed the gun at the man on the ground until I was sure he was dead. Then I dropped the gun and tears started falling down my cheeks. Zach noticed and wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

I killed a man before when we were in the woods around Mr. Solomon’s cabin, but this felt different. The first time I didn’t know the gun was in my hands, I didn’t even know I pulled the trigger. This, on the other hand, felt completely different than that. I knew the gun was in my hands this time and this time I knew I pulled the trigger. And even though he tried to kill me just now, I couldn’t help but feel sorrow. I couldn’t help but cry.

“It’s okay, Gallagher Girl. He was bad man. You had no choice. He would have killed you; He would have killed us. ” Zach said trying to calm me down, but it didn’t work. I just purposely killed somebody! But he was right; I did have no choice. He would have killed me. He would have killed Zach.

I saw my bow and arrows on the ground next to the Russian man’s body. I walked out of Zach’s arms and picked them up then Zach and I began walking to try and get far away from these men.


	5. SOS

Zach and I walked through the burning village trying to find a way out. Whenever men walked by, we hid behind decrepit stone walls. Luckily enough, we weren’t caught. I looked down at my hand – I was still holding the gun.

“You still have it?” Zach’s voice was barely a whisper but, I heard him loud and clear. I nodded. “Why?” He asked.

“Because…” I said, with my voice breaking a little bit. “…I want to be reminded that this is real. That things like this has consequences.” Zach put his hand on my shoulder.

“It’s not like we’re not trained for situations like this. We are spies after all.” Zach said. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, and he smiled back. Then we continued, walking hand in hand until we came across a crate. Zach let go of my hand and walked to the crate. 

“Zach? What are you doing?” He turned and smirked at me.

“If you’re going to be carrying that gun around, you’re going to need a place to put it.” he said. I had no idea where he was going with this. But then he took a holster belt out of the crate and handed it to me. I put it on and placed the gun in it. 

We made it out of the village (finally) and started walking toward the woods – then I heard gun shots. I started to run with Zach right at my heels. Then we stopped. Agent Townsend was shooting – at a wolf! Agent Townsend kept shooting the wolf until it was dead then Zach and I ran to his aid. His leg was badly scraped. But was it from the wolf or something else?

“Well, took you long enough.” Agent Townsend said and I glared at him. Zach and I helped him to a campfire and we checked his wound. There was a first aid kit and I grabbed it and opened it up to find medical supplies such as bandages and morphine. 

After we patched Agent Townsend up, we all tried getting some sleep but sleeping seemed like the hardest thing in the world at the moment. Once I closed my eyes; I felt strange. I had a really strange dream but, it didn’t feel like a dream – it felt real. I saw vivid images, heard muffled voices, and distinctly heard the words ‘get her’. I saw man chasing me and shooting at me with guns. Cammie! Cammie, wake up. It was Zach’s voice. I could hear him but, I couldn’t see him anywhere. Then my eyes suddenly snapped open and I saw Zach looking down at me with concern in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare that’s all.” I said.

My internal clock told me that it was at least 5:00 in the morning. The sun wasn’t even up yet. Zach was holding something that looked like some sort of transmitter.

“What are you going to do with that?” I asked him.

“We are going to hook it up to that radio tower.” he said pointing to the radio tower on the mountain.

“We?” I asked

“Yes, we.” he said.

“What about Townsend?” I asked

“He’s not going to be climbing anytime soon, and I’m not letting you out of my sight.” he explained.

I gave him a smile and kissed him. And then he smirked. Again. “Don’t you think we should tell Townsend we’re leaving?” I asked.

“He already knows.” Zach said as we began walking toward the mountain. On the way I heard static coming from the small two-way radio that was attached to my belt.

“Cammie? Zach? Are you guys there?”

It was Jonas.

“Jonas, are you okay? Where are you?” I asked into the radio.

“I’m fine. I’m with the others.”

“How did you find them?” asked Zach.

“I’ll explain later. Where are you guys?” asked Jonas.

“We’re going up to the radio tower. We’re going to try to send a SOS.” I explained. “Do you think you can help us out a little?”

“Yes. But first, go and find the control panel.” he said

“Do you have any idea where we are exactly?” asked Zach.

“We’re definitely in Japan, more specifically on an island in the Dragon’s Triangle. And judging by those ruins we’re in Yamatai. Look, I’ll talk to you guys later” Jonas said. The radio went silent.

Zach and I kept walking until we made it to some sort of bunker from World War II. “This is so cool.” I said, looking around. We finally made it to the control room and the control panel was a complete wreck. I pulled one of the handles and it fell off. That’s just great, now what are we going to do? I thought to myself. I reached for my radio.

“Jonas?” I said.

“Yeah?”

“The control panel is broken.”

“Crap. I guess you’ll have to send the SOS manually.”

“Okay.”

“Well, you guys are going to have to find the radio tower and they’re pretty high up.”

I looked up and noticed a hole in the ceiling. I saw the radio tower and it was indeed, you guessed it, high up.

“Ugh.” I said after my radio fell silent.

Zach walked to a hole in the wall and crouched down inside then, he turned to see if I were following him - I also ducked down. I touched a burning pipe and quickly pulled my hand away. I whimpered a little.

“Hot?” Zach asked

“You could say that.” I told him in a sarcastic tone. He then replied with a smirk. Surprise, surprise.

It was boiling inside the walls because of all of the pipes and steam that surrounded us. A pipe busted behind me, sending a bunch of hot steam down my back. Let’s just say, it hurt like crap. I just bit my lip and continued forward.

“Are you okay?” Zach asked.

“Of course.” I said, but I was in so much pain that it sounded more like a squeak. 

We kept shimmied until we came upon an air vent grate. Zach kicked it open and we finally made it outside. The sun was shining bright in the sky; it must have been around 8am. We were very elevated on the mountain now. We began crossing a bridge with an old truck on it - when a man came out of nowhere. He pushed Zach out of the way, latched on to me, and tried to throw me off the bridge! I grabbed hold of the truck and tried to wiggle myself free. I managed to free one leg - I started kicking him and yelled at him to let go of me but, he wouldn’t let go. Zach came to my rescue and pushed the man of the bridge and gripped my hand so I wouldn’t fall off too.

“Are you okay, Cam?” he asked, holding me close to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I said.

We made it to the tower. The only problem was that it was high up which meant we had to climb. 

“Lady’s first.” Zach said with a slight smile. 

I started climbing with Zach following closely behind. After climbing the first two ladders, we were already so high up. But luckily, we only had one more to go. I held on to the pole, waiting for Zach to come up. He eventually made it up to where I was and looked above us. There was a mini control panel and a place to sit that can fit one person. Zach looked at me.

“You go up, Gallagher Girl. I’ll wait down here.” I nodded.

Zach handed me the transmitter then I started climbing. Again. Halfway up the ladder, I saw that four of the handles were gone. I told myself that I had to keep climbing or we will never get out of this place. When I made it to the gap, I held on to the pole and jumped - I just barely made it. I gripped the handle. It loosened a little and my heart nearly stopped but, the handle stayed put (thank goodness) and I kept climbing until I reached the top.

I grabbed the handle, held the radio, and started talking into it. “Jonas? Are you there?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Jonas replied.

“Cammie, where are you?” My Aunt Abby asked through the radio.

“I‘m at the control panel at the top of the radio tower.” I told them.

“The first thing you have to do is set it to the right frequency so you can send out the SOS.” Jonas explained to me.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” I said then I took out the transmitter and placed it on the panel then I started messing with different frequencies until I found the right one.

“Mayday! Mayday! This is Cammie Morgan! We are stranded on an island in the Dragon’s Triangle! We need help; please respond!” I yelled into the microphone that was on the transmitter. No one responded so I started yelling again. “Mayday! Mayday! This is Cammie Morg –“I didn’t finish because at that moment a man’s voice cut me off.

“We hear you loud and clear, Miss. We’ll come your way but we need a signal so we find you.” I breathed a sigh of relief. Help is on the way.

“I’ll think of something. Thank you.” I looked down out at Zach and smiled at him and he smiled back. I heard Grant yelling wooooo hooooo in the radio. I let out a laugh and climbed down.


	6. The Tomb

I could not believe it. Help was coming. I climbed down the ladder with a huge smile on my face. When I made it down, Zach dipped me and kissed me like the first time he kissed me. When we made down the tower, we saw a big fuel tank.

“Maybe we can use that for a signal.” I said.

“Let’s try it.” said Zach.

It took some work but we managed to set fuel tank on fire for the signal. The rescue plane caught sight of us and landed. We told the pilots how we got here and that Liz has been taken - they said they’ll wait for us until we found her. Zach and I called the guys via radio and told them that the plane was here and that we were going to continue looking for Liz.

“Just be careful.” Aunt Abby said.

“We will.” I said and hung up.

We kept walking until we found some more ruins. There were carvings on the stone walls some of them resembled a queen and beyond them was some sort of monastery. We were about to go in when we saw one of those men who appeared upon the roof and started throwing some fuel tanks down on us. Then he shot a flaming arrow at one of the tanks causing an explosion. Zach dragged me to the ground and used his body as a human shield to protect me. Luckily, we were fine and had only a few scratches.

“Kill them!” a man yelled. The next thing I knew something hit my head hard. I blacked out.

I woke up only to find myself hanging from the ceiling by my hands. I looked around and saw that the same thing had happened to Zach.

“You okay?” he asked me.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” he nodded.

He started to swing back and forth. He continued to do this until he was able to place his feet on the ceiling. And then Zach pushed against the ceiling and the ropes that bound his wrist broke loose; he fell to the ground. I did the same as him and I hit the ground very hard and Zach helped me up. We came across a room that looked like a tomb; there was a coffin and huge statue that looked like a queen. The inscriptions on the walls said that this tomb belonged to Himiko queen of Yamatai.

To the left of us there was a door that lead to another tunnel and we stopped to rest about half way through. “I wonder why those men want us dead so bad.” I said.

“Who knows?” Zach said with a shrug.

“Do you think they have Liz?” I asked.

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

I didn’t believe that. If that was the case, Liz wouldn’t have left without telling me. After resting we started walking again and made our way outside. Aunt Abby called us again to tell us to meet them at an old Japanese palace below the mountain Zach and I were on. On our way down, more men started shooting at us; Zach and I took out our guns and started shooting at them. The bad news is that we were low on ammo and I was running low on arrows so we had no choice but to run. We ran until we made it to the edge of a cliff. Below us was an old plane that was crashed into some trees. We had to climb into the plane wreck to get away from those men, but on the way down I slipped and fell. Luckily enough, I landed on the wreckage. Zach made it down less then minute later and came to my aid.

“Now what are we gonna do?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ll think of something.” said Zach.

Suddenly, the plane began to stir then it lurched forward and pushed Zach and I up against the window. I landed right on top of Zach - my back against his chest. Just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse, the window that we were on started cracking more and more. I saw a parachute and I got off of Zach and grabbed it.

“Put it on.” I told Zach, giving it to him.

“Gallagher Girl – “

“Zach, don’t argue with me! Just put it on!” I interrupted.

He looked at me a little bit longer and then put the parachute on. He put his arms around me and held me tight. Just then the window gave way and we were falling. Zach pulled the cord and steered us through the trees. The next thing I knew, one of the straps broke loose and Zach was trying to keep us steady; and it worked for the most part until I fell out of his grasp and landed in a tree; but I didn’t stop there, I kept falling then I landed on my stomach on one of the branches. It hurt so bad I had the wind knocked out of me and I think I may have black for a microsecond. And then once again, I fell to the hard ground.

“Cammie! Where are you?” Zach yelled. He then caught sight of me and ran towards me.

“Gallagher Girl, are you okay?” he asked. I coughed and gagged.

I looked down at my stomach and saw the bandage that covered my stab wound from the cave was gone. Now I had an open wound and I was bleeding out. The hits just keep coming.


	7. Getting To The Point

So, yeah, this could definitely qualify as a bad day. The open wound, you could say, was the icing on the cake. Zach picked me up bridle style and started walking though an old shanty town to the deserted helicopter to see if there was any medical supplies on board. I felt like I was gonna pass out. Blood was pounding in my ears and every sound seemed to make my head hurt.

Once we made it to the helicopter, Zach gently set me down and then he went through all the health packs and boxes he could find.

But all he found he found was a lighter. Zach looked at me and I knew right away what he was thinking – we had to cauterize the wound.

“Do you want to do it, or should I?” Zach asked.

“No, I’ll do it; just make sure I aim it right.” I said and Zach nodded.

Then I grabbed one of my arrows and Zach gave the lighter to me. I started burning the arrowhead part until began to glow with heat. I aimed the arrow at my side and Zach helped my get it in the fight position for the cauterizing. I took his hand and held it tight. Then I connected the arrow with my side.

It was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. I clenched my fists, trying hard not to scream out loud, but failed. I couldn’t take the pain anymore and I threw the arrow at the wall. I screamed for a whole minute. When I stopped, I was relieved that Zach’s arms were around me holding me close to his chest and was stroking my hair. I looked at the arrow I’d thrown and then looked at the lighter and had an idea.

After resting for fifteen minutes, I attached the lighter to my bow – now I can shoot fire arrows. Then we heard Abby’s voice calling us through the radio.

“Cammie, Zach, where are you guys?” Aunt Abby asked.

“We’re in a shanty town by the palace.” I answered.

“How’d you get there so quickly?” she asked.

“Long story.” Zach and I said in unison.

“We’re going inside the palace. Meet us there, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.” I said before the radio went silent.

We walked, and walked, and it was extremely boring. Then a couple guys came out of nowhere, again, and started shooting at us. And then we heard the shot of a sniper rifle and one of the guys dropped dead. Another shot came out and killed the other guy.

“You kids okay?” said a voice through the radio. It was Agent Townsend.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” I said.

Agent Townsend told us that he was gonna cover us while Zach and I make our way to the palace and suggested that to dodge those goons we should try going under the bridge – the one full of men with guns and knives.

Once Zach and I made it to the bridge, we spotted an opening that went directly under it. We could hear the shots from Townsend’s rifle killing the men right above us. We finally made it to a secret tunnel that went inside the palace.

“Do you think Liz is being held in there?” I asked Zach.

“It’s as good a place as any. Don’t worry. We’ll get her back.” he said holding my hand. Then we walked inside.


	8. Rescuing Liz

Zach and I made our way through the tunnel and found more ruins that led to the old palace. We walked until we heard voices, then Zach and I drew our weapons and continued.

“Friends,” One of the voices yelled,” We finally found a way off the cursed Island!”

I peeked around the corner and saw a large room full of men, in front of them was a man who I assumed to be their leader, and behind him was Liz. She was being held in place by a man, her hands were tied behind her back. Her mouth was gagged, and her face was streaked with tears.

“The Circle of Caven has offered to return us home as long as we gave them the girl, Cammie.”

Zach and I tensed. The Circle was involved. And they were here.

“There they are!” Another man shouted, and then all heads turned toward Zach and me. 

Men ran at us. Zach drew his gun and I raised my bow, then men caught us from behind, pinned us to the ground, and took our weapons. 

“Bring them to me.” Their leader said.

Zach and I were dragged to the front of the room, on our knees.

The leader kneeled down in front of me and Zach and said, “Every creature in nature will do everything it can when it’s very survival is at stake. So don’t think I don’t understand you, I’ve just been doing this a lot longer.” (A/N: Tomb Raider 2013 reference) Then he turned his men who still had a hold of me and Zach, “Take them away.”

Zach and I waited until we were really alone, then we started fighting our captors as we crossed an old stone bridge. I was still a little weak after what I’ve been through, but I was able to give them a beating they will definitely feel in the morning. I heard more guys coming from both sides of the bridge; which means we had no choice but jump into whatever was below us.

We landed in a deep river, just our luck, and then made our way on land and stopped to rest.

“Somehow, I knew the Circle was behind this.” I said between breaths. Then my mind drifted to Liz and how scared she looked.

“We’ll get Liz back.” Zach said, as if he read my mind. It’s kind of freaky how he does that.

Zach leaned over and kissed me on the lips, for thirty-five seconds. When we pulled away he smiled at me sweetly and I smiled back at him. We started walking until we found Bex, Grant and Jonas.

“What are you guys doing here? And where’s Abby and Macey?” I asked.

“Calm down, Bex said, “We split up to help you guys, and Abby and Macey are with Townsend.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay. 

“Come on.” Zach said, “We get to find Liz.” Then we were walking, again. Then we made it to a very fancy room in the palace and there stood Liz. She ran toward us, giving Bex, me then Jonas each a hug.

“I knew you guys would come.” Liz said, sounding very close to tears.

“Let’s get out of here.” I told everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line the man side is from Tomb Raider 2013.


	9. No Escape

We ran through the palace but stopped short when the floor began to rumble. I knew what that was – it was an explosion somewhere in the palace. We started running again; I was behind the others.

We turned the corner and saw the man from before, the leader of those men who are trying to kill us. He stepped toward us. Zach already had his gun out and started shooting the rafters above us: he didn’t stop shooting until the ceiling fell blocking us from the man.

We ran into a throne room, and the fire started to spread. The ceiling fell again, but this time between me and my friends.

“Cammie!” I heard them yell.

“I’m fine,” I reassured them, “I’ll meet you guys outside.” And I ran, again, through the burning building.

Zach called me through the two-way radio. I told him that I had a plan to escape by way of the roof, and he told me that Abby, Macey and Townsend were in the rescue helicopter and that he was going to use it to get me.

As I ran, the palace continued to crumble and burn around me. My legs grew numb, but I didn’t stop running.

A Circle member started shooting me with an AK-47 and I ducked behind a corner. I remembered that I too had the gun from when I shot the man in the village. I pulled it out from the waistband of my jeans, and shot the man in the knees and then in the shoulder. And then I started toward the roof.

I finally made it to the roof but the helicopter wasn’t there yet. 

“Zach, where are you?” I spoke into the two-way radio, but was met with silence. I don’t like this. I thought to myself.

I heard gunfire and saw search lights coming my way, and I tried not to panic. And then I, being the Chameleon and all, began to fade into the shadows on the rooftop.

When the gunshots subsided and the search lights went away, I allowed my body to relax, and I took a deep breath.

I started walking toward the edge, but then Zach’s mom came out of nowhere, blocking my path. And she was holding a gun; at me.

“Cammie,” She said, “I’m afraid leaving is not an option.”


	10. Going Home

Suddenly, an explosion rang out, causing me to lose my balance and roll toward the edge of the roof, barley. Another explosion came from the room right below me and, this time, I fell of the roof. I landed on an awning and rolled the rest of the way to the ground. I didn’t see where Zach’s mom went, but all I could think of doing was getting out of there. I ran to the big gate at the end of the courtyard, but found it locked. I could see everyone but Zach on the other side of the gate, fighting of men took Liz.

I saw crates up against the big fence and started to climb over. I made to everyone else and told them to run and I followed, heading toward the huge bridge that leads into the old shanty town. Ahead of us was a bridge that led to the shanty town – to freedom. Then I heard yell “Blow up the bridge!”, and boards started exploding behind me, but I didn’t stop running. They had rocket launchers. The day just got a whole lot worse.

I kept running as the bridge blow up behind me. It was so old, I know it wasn’t gonna hold. I jumped off, through the window of the building to my left, and started climbing the stairs toward the roof. The blast of the rocket launchers shook the building and caused a fire to spread. I climbed faster. I made outside onto the roof before the stairs gave way.

“Zach, where are you?” I asked even though I know he couldn’t hear me. Just then the rescue helicopter appeared in front of me with Zach inside it.

“Jump, Cammie!” He shouted. And I jumped. Zach caught me and pulled me inside. I noticed that everyone was there. We were all here and safe. I sat down, finally letting myself relax. Zach sat down next to me and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

An hour later the helicopter landed on a ship. Everyone followed the man, who offered to show us our rooms, but I stayed behind and looked toward the horizon and Zach stayed with me.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll be better once we’re home.” I said and he nodded.

“You should get some sleep.” said Zach.

“So should you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.”

Zach looked at me, then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and rapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back and placed my head on his shoulder.

The last few days had been a nightmare, but we survived. And we’re finally heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Survival of the Fittest. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
